Survival
by KawaiPanda
Summary: Ever since she met him he'd been distant with her. She and Trunks were really close but Vegeta wouldn't allow her anywhere near him. Trunks tried to reassure her that it wasn't just her, hell he rarely acknowledged the fact that Trunks was his son! Pan wished that Vegeta would be like a father to her, but it just wasn't going to happen. Series "Leaving it up to Chance" Book One
1. Change

**Chapter 1: Change**

**A/n: This is the first dragon ball z story I have ever written, so please be gentle with me?**

**Gist of this timeline: Goku died when he was supposed to, because future Trunks never appeared. Also, instead of Vegeta dying, I altered it to where he lives. In essence, this story is like the alternate timeline that appears in the series, but because of a single change (Vegeta living), it is completely different in several aspects.**

**This chapter is the only one with both Videl and Bulma as the two main characters in it. I might make the next few of just Videl... I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**I also switched this story to this profile so I only have to use one.**

...

...

...

Age 774

It wasn't often that they came this far out to find some random village to torment. In fact, this one had scarcely been bothered since the androids first sightings. That in itself was the main reason why she chose here to live after her father passed away. Still, the peace and quiet town didn't deceive her. She was always on edge, wondering when the next attack would be… and where.

Ever since the first few sightings, all towns now had sirens to alert their civilians of the "Bloody Twins'" presences.

Life was hard on a girl.

She loved this little town, even if she'd only been here a little over a year now. No one knew her, so she had a chance to start over… as much as one could nowadays. She currently inhabited a nice sized apartment for less than three hundred a month, most utilities paid with the bill… though she had to lie about her age to get it, because no one would rent to a fifteen year old regardless of whether she had the money or not. It just wasn't proper. The first few places she went to stating her real age refused right off the bat, regardless that she had no mother or father as a guardian, trying to force her to go to a shelter instead. She had to avoid the police for several days before she began lying about her age, and eventually tried to find somewhere to live in this town.

After a couple of tries, she got an apartment, a small one, but it was a place to call her own. A rustling had her out her thoughts, she crouched and sought cover, all the while she cursed herself for her stupidity. Just standing in the open with the "Bloody Twins" reported to be in the area… she was asking for a death wish.

It was only after a moment of hiding that she heard the vicious cackling.

'Shit!' As the two androids came into view, she willed herself to become invisible… but her prayers were not answered. 'You're going to die today, Videl….'

.

.

.

Age 775

She looked upon the sleeping boy with sad eyes.

His pale lavender hair was inherited from her father, his eyes from herself, and the serious like attitude came from his father.

This was not the life she wanted for him. Fearing that the androids would come to destroy them, helpless to stop them. They were all dead…. Goku Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo, their only hope, had died as well. The only one who could save them now was the father of her child… Vegeta. She'd almost lost him too; it was only because she convinced him that if he left right now his death would be meaningless.

Many people never believed she was Bulma Briefs, the heiress to Capsule Corporation, until she showed them just how much of her father's genius rubbed off on her. Most thought she was just a bubbly blue haired ditz obsessed with fashion, but she wasn't stupid, regardless of what anyone thought.

Sadly though, she had no idea how to get rid of the androids… or did she. They were androids, just a couple of machines….

"That's it!" She shouted excitedly, forgetting she was in the room with her son. He woke abruptly, mumbling angrily from being startled awake. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry!" She sat down on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"What's going on mom?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing." She shook her head, and sighed. "Sweetie, want to come with me to the lab?"

"…I guess."

She picked him up, ignoring his halfhearted protests, and carried him to her lab. It wasn't like anyone else could watch him, and she didn't want to leave him all by himself in this part of the house where she couldn't get to him quickly. His father was off training, and her own parents were dead, so no one could look after him but her. She placed him on the cot she kept in a corner of the lab so he could continue resting, and she began to work.

She truly was a genius.

.

.

.

Age 774

The fearsome battle unfolding before her very eyes was mind blowing. For any man to be able to stand up to the Androids and fight them on par with them was an astonishing feat. She couldn't really seem much of the on-goings of the battle, as it was much to fast for her eyes to keep up, but she could tell that he wasn't ordinary.

However, due to the fact that there were two of them and one of him, he wasn't going to win. That was already predestined.

For a brief instant, she had an insightful vision.

"**_So you're the guy!" She exclaimed. He seemed startled. "Yeah, you're the guy that I talked to outside of the bank this morning._**

"**_Yes, I am." He replied._**

"**_Wow, right after the Gold Fighter vanished?" The blond girl asked._**

"**_Who? The gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?" He wondered._**

"**_Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenage boy, except he has glowing golden hair. Everyone is talking about it." The blond girl replied, and his face took on a guilty look as he slumped in his seat._**

**_The teacher droned on and on…._**

"**_Gohan."_**

"**_Huh?" He seemed startled._**

"**_I remembered something, what the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing. It was a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants. Sound familiar?" She demanded as she looked at each article of clothing in turn._**

"**_Uhh -"_**

"**_Hey, that's funny! You and the Gold fighter dress alike." The blond girl said._**

"**_Oh yeah. Funny." He tried to laugh it off._**

"**_You three in the back! Pay attention!" The teacher demanded._**

"**_Y-yes, yes ma'am." He slouched over, bringing his book up to hide his face._**

"**_Good. Now then…." She began to drone again._**

"**_Come on Videl, you know he can't be the Gold Fighter. Who in the worlds heard of a little book nerd secretly being a super hero." The blond boy said, and looked at her. "The guy's gotta be buff."_**

"**_Ignore him, I bet you could fight crime if you wanted. "The blond girl said._**

"**_Oh, I doubt it." He denied._**

'_Of course it's not him, his hair's not even right. Then again, those fighters in the cell game videos turned their hair gold too. Although dad said it was a cheap trick…'_

"The Golden Fighter…?" She whispered.

Unknown to her, tears began to form in her eyes, streaking down her cheeks for the innocent and carefree life that could have been.

.

.

.

Age 775

"Damnit."

She was beginning to want to just throw the damned thing and be done with it, but the fate of the world rested on her and her ability to create this remote. Well, it was more of a detonator, one that would set off them bombs that inhabited the androids. She couldn't just throw a temper tantrum just because it wasn't working.

"Mom?" At the sound of her sons' voice, she turned her attentions away from the table and smiled at the sight of him rubbing his eyes as he made his way towards her.

"Oh hey Trunks. You finally awake?"

"What are you doing?" He asked as she went over the blueprints.

"I'm trying to make something. Something that will change out future hopefully."

"Oh! What is it?" She glanced at him with a smile.

"A remote."

"That sounds lame." He scoffed. "What's a remote going to do?"

"Blow up the androids."

"B-but how?"

"They have bombs inside of them, and if they're activated, they'll be blown to smithereens."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. Dead serious."

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks. Though I'm not sure why I haven't thought of it before now…." She added absently as she re-examined the device.

She shook her head and got back to work.

.

.

.

Age 774

She watched as the two androids left, waiting a good ten minutes after they left to rush over to the fallen man who could hold his own against the two machines of death.

When she reached his side, she checked for a pulse, happy she'd found one. Taking care, she half dragged, half carried him back to her apartment to nurse him back to health. It took her a good half hour to reach her destination, but his life was more important.

When she got him into the small quarters, she took him back to her room, and got him onto her bed, glad that she never had a chance to get a frame yet, because it would a whole lot harder to get the man onto the bed. Because of how torn and tattered his clothing was, and because she didn't know the extent of his injuries, she began to undress him, her face heating up as she did so. She'd never seen a naked man before, and it was a new experience for her.

As she unclothed him, she began dressing his wounds, not really caring that his blood was getting all over her. But when she was done, she began to itch.

"Man, that was hard work." She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. Sighing, she stood and headed to the bathroom to clean up. "Don't go anywhere now." She called over her shoulder though she knew he probably couldn't hear her, nor would he be able to move with the extent of his injuries.

She stripped quickly, turning on the hot water before stepping under the spray.

The liquid heat caressing her skin was like heaven. She'd always loved showers, and it felt great to be able to cleanse all of the grime and blood off of her skin.

However, because there was a bleeding man in her bed, she didn't take as long a shower as she wanted to so after she cleansed herself, she quickly toweled off, and stepped inside her bedroom after making sure that the towel was held securely around her.

Before she walked to her closet to find some clothes to put on, she walked over to the bed and checked on the man, hesitantly brushing her hand against his forehead. He seemed a bit feverish, and she frowned.

"What am I going to do with you?" She pondered out loud, sighing. The moment she felt a furry stroke against her arm, she screamed, jumping back from him. She located the source of her scare, and twitched. "W-what the hell? That wasn't there before!"

The tail like appendage seemed to wave at her as it flitted back and forth in the air.

She began breathing hard as she hesitantly moved to his side once more, taking care to keep just out of reach of the furry tail, eyeballing it.

After watching it for a long moment, she reached her hand out and brushed her fingers against it. It seemed to revel in the attention, and brushed her hand.

"Ahh!" She jumped back again, only to lose her towel in the process this time. This time, her scream didn't fall on deaf ears, and the man inhabiting her bed snapped open his eyes, and looked at her. He was upon her in seconds.

.

.

.

Age 775

A loud explosion was heard all throughout the compound. In her lab, Bulma was more excited than she ever had been in her life.

"Yes! I did it!" She ignored the fact that she was covered in ash, and hopped up and down.

"So it works?" Her son, also covered in ash, asked. He eyed his mother wearily.

"Yes! It does!" She began dancing around the lab with her reluctant son.

"Woman! What in the blue blazes is going on!" Vegeta demanded as he strode into the room, glaring at her accusingly. She ignored the look, and pranced over to him, pleased with herself.

"Oh Vegeta! I've done it! I'm a Genius!" He scoffed at her remark.

"You're not acting like one."

"You sourpuss." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyways, I have just saved the day!"

"Really?" He eyed her skeptically. "And how is that? You're weaker than a newborn third class saiya-jin."

"You ass! That's not what I meant!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Then what did you mean, stupid woman?"

"Urgh! You stupid mothe -" She broke off, taking a deep breath. "I made a remote to detonate the bombs within the androids!" At his astonished look, she giggled like a school girl.

.

.

.

Age 774

She gasped when he leaned closer to her, his mouth brushing against her own. He took advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She hesitantly responded, before remembering herself and shoving away from him.

"What are you -" She jumped when she felt his teeth on her ear.

"Don't talk, just feel." His mouth left a moist trail on her throat as he placed kisses along her heated skin.

"B-but we can't! I don't know you."

"Ah, but you will." His tail snaked its way around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She shuddered at the feeling of the soft fur of his tail caressing her lazily. His kissed her once more, rougher and more demanding this time, and because she didn't know what else to do, she gave in.

.

.

.

Age 775

They hadn't planned for this. The androids hadn't come this far into the city since they first began their killing spree… and taken the lives of her parents. And yet, here they were.

She and Trunks were hiding in the lab, while Vegeta fought the two of them by himself, and as more time passed, the more worried she became. He couldn't be able to handle them by himself. They were too strong.

She was torn. Torn with wanting to help out Vegeta, and see if her genius paid off for once, or to stay and survive with her son. Because she knew that this battle with the androids was bigger than them, she made the choice that would likely end with her death.

"Trunks, sweetie." He looked at her.

"Yeah mom?" She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah… I love you too. " He blushed as he said it, at the stage in which it wasn't cool to say such things.

"…. Goodbye Trunks."

"Mom! Where are you going?" He looked alarmed.

"To help your father." She turned away, trying to force back tears. She knew there was a high likely hood she wouldn't be coming back, so she looked back at her son one last time, and ran out the lab before she could change her mind.

It didn't take her long to reach the battle scene, crying out when she say how bad Vegeta was getting beaten.

"Leave him alone!" She cried as she ran to his side. The androids stopped their energy balls, and smiled at her.

"Wo…man - " He struggled to sit up. She kissed his cheek, and stepped towards the two bloody demons, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"What's a weak little human like yourself going to do?" She snarled at the pair of them.

"Fuck you! This is for my parents, and everyone else you've killed!" She didn't want to waste any time, so she pressed the red button on the remote.

"Shit!" Android 17 jumped back, just in time to save his hide, but 18 was not so lucky. She let out one final scream as the bombs within her activated and she exploded. The force of it knocked her back off her feet, landing several hundred feet away. The silence afterwards was deafening, until a wail of despair reminded her that there was still one more left. She slowly rose to her feet, only to be grabbed around the throat by 17. "You bitch! I'll kill you for that!" There was no fighting it. She embraced death, knowing she had gotten rid of one of the androids.

...

...

...

**So what do you think? Is it review worthy? Another note, Pan is going to be born early in this timeline... ^^ Hope to see you next time!**


	2. Life Moves On

**Chapter Two: Life Moves On**

**A/n: I know it's past due for an update, and I apologize for it! I've had a major dose of writers block for a while, that and the computer was being a brat. Also, because this computer I'm using is weird, it doesn't notify me of any ,misspellings, so you'll have to forgive me for any that you happen to come across in my sotry. **

**Gist of this timeline: Goku died when he was supposed to, because future Trunks never appeared. Also, instead of Vegeta dying, I altered it to where he lives. In essence, this story is like the alternate timeline that appears in the series, but because of a single change (Vegeta living), it is completely different in several aspects.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!****

...

...

...

Age 774

It was late in the year when her daughter was born. Thankfully, she'd been able to find a nice older woman who had been a nurse before the androids had attacked that was willing to help her. Though, she nearly died of a heart attack when her daughter had been born with a tail.

"Sorry to scare you dearie. It's just I've never seen a baby born with a tail before." The middle-aged blond said, blushing because she had fainted.

"No, no. It's fine." Videl waved it off, knowing she was almost as shocked as she. Almost.

"I don't know what could have caused such a deformity..." Videl gulped nervously. She knew exactly what had given her daughter her tail. The father. And she didn't even know the guys name! After they slept together, she woke up to him gone. And it felt like a dream. She nearly questioned her memory, wondering if she could had made him up in her mind but she knew she hadn't. After all, she was a virgin before she found him. Afterwards... not so much. The blood staining her thighs and sheets evidence enough. "Would you like me to cut it off? I'll burn the stub to keep it from bleeding her out. It'll be painful, but she'll be normal."

"What? No!" The woman blinked at Videl. "I mean, She looks pretty normal, and I don't want to cause her any pain like that."

"Whatever you say dearie." The woman chuckled at Videl's reaction, cleaning her hands of the blood from the birth in the sink.

The baby in question was sound asleep in Videls arms, though she seemed to be stirring awake from the volume of their voices.

"Well, I've left some diapers and things in the other room for you and the baby. You know where to find me if you need anything?" Videl nodded, and watched the nurse leave the kitchen in the tiny apartment, walking away without a backwards glance to Videl and her baby. When she finally glanced at the tiny bundle in her arms, she noticed her daughter was awake, her dark eyes staring eerily knowing-like into Videl's own violets.

She hadn't even thought of names the entire time of her pregnancy because of the threat the androids posed, but she knew instinctively what she wanted to call her.

Pan.

Pan Satan.

It was a beautiful name. Simple.

"My beautiful baby Pan." The baby cooed at her mother, somehow knowing that she was being referred to. Videl smiled. While her time with the mysterious man who had given her this bundle of joy had been short, he had left a wonderful reminder of their time together. One that would be cherished for all time.

...

...

...

Age 776

It had been two years. Two whole years since the Onna had died. She had died and taken one of the androids with her. How could she, a mere human, defeat something that even the planets strongest men had all perished from trying to defeat. All but one that is.

Vegeta snarled at the thought, him calling this mud ball of a planet his home. His home planet had been destroyed so long ago that it no longer hurt to think of the red planet that had been destroyed by Frieza. No longer did he want to howl from agony that his race had all but been diminished. It was only a matter of time. His son might have been half Saiya-jin but he had more of his mothers blood racing through his veins.

When he was born, he was ashamed to think that the saiyan blood that coursed through his sons veins had been so diluted by the Onnas weak human blood that he didn't even have the customary black hair.

His hair was purple!

What kind of Saiya-jin had purple hair?

His son was no Saiyan.

No.

He didn't even lust for battle. Something every single Saiyan was born with. The call for blood sung to every Saiyan, and it was not present in the boy who came from his loins. Not with that blue haired woman's blood in his veins.

...

...

...

Videl had a very hard time containing the scream that was tearing at her throat.

Her daughter was flying!

Flying! It was unthinkable. Sure, she could deal with the tail. And she knew she would be a bit... strange because of her father not being normal. But this? She was only two years old for heavens sake! She could barely even form sentences, so why was she able to soar about the living room without a care for the world?

"Pan?" Maybe her daughter was kidnapped, and someone was left in her place, but the giggles coming from the little girl were all Pan.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried out in delight. She was loving the flying, not knowing she was terrifying her mother.

"Pan, come down from there!"

"No!" She didn't want to stop. She felt like she could do it all day.

"Please baby girl? For mommy?" Videl whimpered, scared shitless. She'd never thought her daughter would be able to fly like the man who was her father, like the androids...

"Alright." She moved to hoover in front of Videl, a silly grin eating up her face. Videl took her into her arms as soon as she was in reach, semi-crushing the little girl in a hug.

"Sweetie, don't scare mommy again please." She was so scared, and clinging to her daughter was the only way to calm her nerves.

"Okay mommy."

Sure, she could fly... she'd obviously inherited the ability from her father. But no normal human could. Not even her father, and he had been the strongest human alive. She was scared of what others would think of this. What would they do to her.

Sure, people could handle talking animals, and her daughter having a tail would be strange, but it would be accepted. Flying would not. Not when most couldn't do it. And those damned androids had done so while terrorizing the earth...

Thankfully those damned machines weren't a problem anymore. They seemed to just... disappear not too long ago, but even now many were paranoid, wondering when they would be back. After Seventeen and Eighteen, no one felt safe. After all, for as long as they had been terrorizing the earth, nothing could sway the strength of the fear gripping onto the hearts of all survivors.

...

...

...

Age 784

She was ten years old today and according to her mother, that meant she was going to get a present to celebrate. For as long as she could remember, Pan and her mother Videl lived simply. They were very nomadic, never settling down for too long, and she knew that material things were nothing of value really. Her mother was very adament that anything they owned had to be something they could not function without. Like Pan's watch. It let her know the time it was, so she was able to be home before dark. And her picket knife, something to keep on hand in case someone tried anything funny with her. She rarely came across others while scavenging, but in the few instances that she had, she'd gotten into carrying it around.

The world was dangerous for a little girl and her mother!

Never before had Pan ever been allowed to scavenge alone, but her mother sent her out because she wanted to make the anticipation for the "celebration" all the more significant.

Because it had been almost a decade since the last sighting of the androids, people were more... in the open. Meaning, they didn't cower as much and actually were out in the daylight, some even trying to reinstate a sore of government. Some Corp or other... Pan didn't pay much attention to things of the like. Her mother did, but not Pan. After all, Pan was only ten today, she had no interest in such things.

Because it was nearing noon, and Pan had only just left the house, she picked up her pace. Normally, she took her time, because she had all day, but she had until sundown, and the city that lay in ruin in which she and her mother scavenged was an hours walk away. Knowing she didn't really have the time to take in the scenery, she decided to take to the sky. She seldom flew, especially out in the open, because her mother had instilled fear within her about scaring people with the ability, after all, the adroids had been able to fly and they terrorized the planet!

Making sure her tail was securely wrapped around her waist, Pan began to fly. Really, it wasn't hard at all, but her mother never seemed able to pick up the ability. Meaning that it came from her oh so mysterious father. Speaking of, she seemed to inherit a lot from the man. She had a tail when others didn't. She could fly! She was strong too. And fast! Pan didn't know anyone who could run faster than her. She could run for miles and not even feel the burn that kept regular people from achievments.

Pan often wondered who the man was who sired her, but she didn't ask her mother such questions. She knew well enough to keep to herself the numerous questions that plagued her, she heard her mother cry herself to sleep too often through the walls of plaster that separated the rooms.

Upon reaching city limits, Pan stopped flying, and began walking once more.

She set about the routine she had gotten into from scavenging so often for her mother and her own livelyhoods. The buildings closet to the forest were nothign new to her, so she continued a bit further into the concrete jungle, hoping she could find things for her mother to use for bartering. They were well stocked on many things but food was not one of them. Food was severely limited, and though that Corps place handed out food, the amount was never enough for Pan. She never told her mother either. After all, she would feel terrible that Pan still felt unsatisfied with her half of the food, but it didn't fill her up! So, Pan had taken to hunting.

It took her a bit, but she eventually learned how to catch fish and other animals. Even longer for her to start a fire, but she got by.

That reminded Pan that she needed to hunt on the way home, so she wouldn't go to bed hungry.

After a few hours, Pan found a few salvageable things that her mother could use to trade for food and such, and decided to head back, leaving herself an hour or so to hunt before the sun was set.

She carried the various sized objects carefully as she soon took back to the sky, flying would save her even more time, and when she was only a mile or so away from their lodgings, she placed the materials down, and stripped down to her undergarments. It wouldn't do to come home covered in mud and such. It would take forever for her clothes to be cleaned, time she didn't have today.

Slowly, because she still had a hard time with it, she allowed her instincts to take over, and the thrill of hunting to envelope her. Part of her reveled in hunting her own food, but another side of her was petrified of loosing herself to the instincts.

It didn't take long for her to sniff out a rabbit, and snap its neck, though she did have to run through several bushes to capture the frightened creature.

Her stomach growled in protest while she slowly roasted it over a fire she made not long after killing the creature, but she knew it would be bad for her to eat raw food. Her mother drilled that into her ever since Videl herself had gotten sick from trying to hunt their food, and not cooking it right. Pan had been fine, but her mother was up all night, throwing up.

After it was cooked through, she took greedy bites into the carcas, growling in content as the chuncks of meat slid down her throat and landed in her stomach where it would probably be digested by the time she reached home, but it was better than nothing and she didn't have time to kill and cook anything bigger, though a bear would have been nice.

Once she was done with her meal, Pan began getting dressed, only before she could even finish pulling the fabric over her head, something, she knew not what, was telling her something was wrong. She immediately took to the air, forgetting the things she had brought all the way from the city with her, and flew home, taking care to wrap her tail around her leg to keep the wind from pulling at it while she flew. Never before had she ever flown so fast, but she knew deep down, she needed to be home, and now.

While Pan might have been impervious to many things, her mother was not. She was just as fragile as anyone else, and while it had not really bothered Pan before, she was not deathly frightened of the fact that was slapping her in the fact right in that moment. Her mother was all she had in this world and while they might not have gotten along in many things, she was her mother and she needed her.

It was deathly silent when she came to the home in which the Satan women resided, and Pan still levitated in the sky above the porch, tail twitching in anxiety.

"Mom?"

There was no answer.

"Mom!"

She flew into the house, bursting through the doors. Immediately she was greeted by the smell of smoke, which burned her nose, and she had to stop flying to cover her very sensitive nose. she coughed and stumbled through the lodgings, looking for her mother in her bedroom, and not seeing her, went into the kitchen, her eyes falling onto the sight of her broken body, blood pooling on the ground around her. Her clothing was torn, and she was beat up, like she had just gone a match or two with a grizzly.

"Mom!" She fell to her knees beside the woman who gave birth to her, tears stinging her eyes.

"Mommy?" She shook Videls shoulders.

Once.

Twice.

Nothing.

"Mommy? Please, are you ok?" She recieved no reply, and placing her ear to her chest, heard no heartbeat. Her cheast wasn't moving up and down in the tale tale sign of someone breathing. Pan bit her lip, sobs shaking her body violently. "Mommy!"

Unable to stop her primal insticts from taking over, she threw back her head and cried out her pain. "MOMMA!"

The world around Pan went bright, then she knew nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I the next chapter, I'll be introducing the guys into the story. <strong>


	3. Others Like Me?

**Chapter 3: Others like me? **

**A/n: As I promised, they guys are a lot more predominant in this chapter. The first part is also about Videl, before Pan finds her. **

**Gist of this timeline: Goku died when he was supposed to, because future Trunks never appeared. Also, instead of Vegeta dying, I altered it to where he lives. In essence, this story is like the alternate timeline that appears in the series, but because of a single change (Vegeta living), it is completely different in several aspects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

...

...

...

Age 784

She had sent her daughter out scavenging to keep her out of the house so she could make this day special for her. After all, it was Pan's birthday! It only came around once every year and though times were hard, she wanted to make sure her daughter had wonderful memories. So, while Pan was out, Videl decided to get the house looking festive.

It didn't take too long for her to make the house look 'nice' but it wouldn't be a proper celebration without a cake to go with it. She sang softly as she went about mixing everything and placing the batter into the oven so it would bake. Knowing it might take a while for the cake to rise in the oven, Videl decided to take a brief nap, claiming the couch as her resting place and she napped for a good twenty minutes before she was rudely awakened by the sound of the door opening.

"Pan, is that you sweeting?" She called out, half asleep. When she recieved no reply, she sat up and yawned, only to have her breathing hitch when she saw them. There were two men, about a decade or so older than she, standing in the kitchen doorway, grinning like they had just found the gold at the end of a rainbow.

"Lookie 'ere! A present, for us. Whatcha say Joe, wanna take a go at 'er?" Videl stood abruptly, backing away from the men, towards the front door.

"Me thinks we should unwrap 'er."

"Get out! I'm not afraid to hurt you!" Videl said bravely, stepping into a fighting stance that had been pounded into her ever since she was a child. Her father had been a champion martial artist, and she wanted to be just like him, so she took lessons from him, and he didn't go easy on her either.

"Like a lil bird like you could 'urt us!" They came at her, trying to overpower her, but she lashed out with quick kicks to both of their groins, only she missed one of them and he grabbed hold of her hair.

"Bitch!" He dragged her into the kitchen wait on his accomplice to regain strength. He shoved her down onto the ground, and started pulling at his pants. Videls eyes widened, and she hastily scrambled to regain her barings, standing up, and looking for something to protect her. She knew her attacks would do nothing in this situation because it had been years since she practiced.

Spotting a pan, she grabbed it, and swung wildly hitting the man in front of her, only after her second hit, she stopped, feeling something protruding from her stomach. Looking down, she noticed a knife sticking casually out of her clothing, blood beginning to stain the front of her shirt. When she looked back, the other man pulled the knife out of her back, and dropped the offending object like it was burning his hand.

"I didn't sign up for this Joe!" The man who she'd been attacking backed away and ran out of the kitchen, the other man following shortly after cursing in a language she didn't know.

She watched them leave before her attention was drawn back to her wound, and she pressed her hand against it, shock beginning to slowly fade away into pain. She dropped to her knees and slowly fell to the ground, lossing both blood and consiousness rapidly.

The last thing she remembered was the smell of blood and thinking that Pan's birthday cake was going to be burned soon.

"...Pan."

...

...

...

His father could be such an ass sometimes, really. He couldn't stop to think of anyone but himself, and when Trunks asked for anything, he looked at him like he had grown a second head. So, rather than helping his deceased mates people, Vegeta would rather train, train, train. It really pissed him off sometimes. After all, he couldn't do it all alone. Someone had to make sure these people didn't starve to death, or kill each other for what little they had. There had to be some sense of order. Today was one of his distribution days. Thanks to his inheriting his mothers genius, Trunks was able to grow food at such a fast rate that he knew he wouldn't run out of supplies for a long time, still he had to be careful how much everyone recieved.

All day, he handed out food to people, knowing he was helping these people survive. And that knowledge alone made his day. It was just becoming dark when Trunks sensed some powerful energy in the distance. Immediately, he was on the defensive, and ordering his assisant Emily to keep distributing while he investigated. It wasn't the androids, they were able to cloak their power, and with one of them gone, he had rarely seen the last android, seventeen.

Taking to the skies, Trunks flew hard and fast, knowing he needed to get to the energy before it disappeared, his hand clasping his sword, ready to withdraw the blade from it's sheath to deal with any enemy.

The energy lead him deep into the forest, where it began receeding almost as quickly as it began, driving him to fly faster, and within minutes, arrived on the scene. He was silent as he serveyed the area, but seeing only what appeared to be an abandoned house, he hesitantly landed on the ground, walking purposefully into the building. Once inside, he quickly covered his nose to protect it from the smoke, and headed to the only Ki residing in the building.

His eyes were greeted to the sight of a young girl, covered in blood, passed out on the floor, and next to her was a dead woman. He frowned and knelt beside the younger one, fingers on her throat, feeling for a steady pulse. Releasing his grip on his sword, he hesitantly picked up the little girl, and carried her out of the building in his arms. He was about to take off when he felt something wrap around his wrist, and nearly dropped the child on the ground when he saw that it was a tail! And it was most certainly was attached to the girl.

She was a saiyan! Like him and his father!

He knew that he needed to get home as soon as possible with the girl, knowing his father would want to know about this as soon as possible.

...

...

...

Groaning, Pan slowly sat up, sheets pooling into her lap as she did so. Yawning, she streched, when all of a sudden it hit her.

"Mother!" She cried out, falling out of bed. Immediately it occured to her that she was somewhere she was no where near her home. All she really knew was that she wasn't where she was supposed to be, and that was with her mother! She needed her! Her mom was hurt, and someone had kidnapped her!

Pan looked around wildly for a means of escape, spotting two doors and a few windows, and from the footsteps she heard coming towards her from the hall, she needed to decide quickly. And windows it was!

She dashed to the window and just as the door opened, burst through the glass, making sure to keep her arms in front of her face for protection from the shards. She flew high up into the sky, looking around, panicking a bit, not recognizing anything!

"Hey! Little girl! Stop!" A purple haired man was flying towards her, presumably from the same place she came from, coming to a stop in front of her.

"S-stay away from me!" She threw her hands out in front of her wildly, and a yellow ball of light flew out of her hands, hitting the man in the chest. Pan's eyes widened, and she took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. When the ball impacted the man, he grunted.

"Hey, watch it with those things." It was as if something like that was an everyday occurance for him! The little ball of light which had never once happened before was normal for him!

"Leave me alone you kidnapper!" She flew off in the direction she hoped to high heaven was home, but before she got too far away, another man flew in front of her, this one with black hair and a scowl marring his face.

"Kid, stop freaking out."

"Go away!"

She tried to outmanuver them both, twising and turning elaborately, wanting to lose them, but though she was more agile them the both of them, she wasn't as fast, and the black haired man captured her easily. She screamed bloody murder, wiggling, scratching, wanting badly to get out of his grip. This seemed to only make him madder.

"Kid, you better stop squirming."

"Dad, don't be so mean."

"Feh."

Tears began to sting her eyes, and she felt all of her strength leave her, her whole body drooping in response.

"Don't worry little girl, he won't bite." The lavendar haired man grinned at her. She glared at him in response and bit the arm of the man who was holding her, feeling her teeth sink into his flesh.

"Damnit kid!" the black haired man dropped her, and she went plummetting back to the earth for a good few seconds before she went from falling to flying, and took off once more. This time, she took cover in the trees, knowing they would never find her in a million years. When she came across a river, she followed it upstream and saw a waterfall, and hopping to Kami, she flew through the rushing water into what she hoped was a cave, which it was. Then and only then did she halt her flight and take a rest. She never had to fly this much before, and it was tiring.

After a while, she was so tired that she settled down on the cavern floor and took a short nap.

...

...

...

When she awoke again, it was to the warmth of a fire, and she was laying on some furs, instead of the flood. She sat up abruptly, and saw the two men from earlier sitting around the fire.

Upon seeing that Pan was awake, lavender smiled and stood up, coming towards Pan.

"Don't be alarmed." She scooted back, away from his advances, feeling like a cornered animal. "I promise, we won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"P-pan."

"Well, Pan, My name is Trunks, and this is my father, Vegeta."

"Feh." She blinked at the older looking man, before turning back to Trunks.

"W-what do you want with me? Why did you hurt my mommy?" She asked, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Your mother...? Oh, you mean that woman I found you with!" He shook his head. "I didn't hurt her, I promise you..."

"W-wll, then why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't mean for it to seem like I was kidnapping you... You see, you're like us! Like my father and I."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that you carry the blood of a saiyan within you." Vegeta snapped.

"Saiyan...?" she had a hard time pronouncing the word, but she liked the way it sounded.

"Yes! We are a race of alien warriors." Trunks said proudly, a grin on his face.

"How d-do you know?"

"Know what?" He asked, puzzled.

"That I'm like you..."

"Oh! Well, your tail of course." Made sense... but they didn't have a tail... Aparently the question showed on her face because Vegeta snapped at her, "We don't have ours because they've been cut off." Sounded painful... She hated when her mother would grab her tail, knowing it was painful, but she only did it when she was in extreme trouble.

"Why?"

"Becuase they were. Enough with the questions kid!" Trunks shook his head at his father, and grinned at her.

"Anyway, would you like to come stay with us. I'm sure you need some place to stay, am I right...?" He was, but it wasn't a nice thing to remember, after all, her mother had just died! Today!

"Y-yes..."

"Okay then! it's settled! You'll come stay with me and my dad."

"O-okay."

"Feh..."

...

...

...

Age 786

It had been two years since the fateful day in which Pan's mother had died. Still to this day, the thought of her death hurt. And the fact that it was on Pan's birthday was even worse.

Since she had started living with Vegeta and Trunks, she had learned so much about this culture they claimed she was a part of. They believed her father to be Trunks' dead friend, Gohan, and as such, contacted his only living relative, Chichi with the news. The older woman was adament that she wasn't her grandchild, but the moment she set her eyes upon the ten year old, she knew she was her granddaughter. She looked so much like her deceased son that she wanted to take her in, but because Pan didn't really know her, she refused. This only motivated Chichi and she decided to move closer to her granchild in order to keep from losing the only part of Gohan left, Pan.

It was a good thing too, because as soon as Pan hit twelve, she started developing into a young woman, going from short and innocent, to awkward and somewhat knowledgeable of the way of the world. As soon as it started, Trunks was definitely no help, he was so involved in his company, and Vegeta nearly had a heart attack when she started her period. As soon as she started he avoided her, but after she confronted him about not training her anymore, he let up to training her when she wasn't having her monthlies. Vegeta was always adament that she learn to fight, and though Trunks occasionally trained with them, he was more focused on running Capsule Corps.

It was nice for her to have a woman around sometimes, but she still felt a bit out of place next to the woman.

"Onna." Pan looked up from her plate of food to see Vegeta standing, arms crossed, in the doorway, glaring at her.

"Yes Veggie-head?" Ever since she started her monthlies, he began calling her "Onna" meaning woman... it was annoying! She had barely gotten used to "Kid" and now he was calling her something completely different! Why he couldn't just call her by her real name, she didn't know. He was weird like that. Hince why she started calling him "Veggie-head." It pissed him off. Maybe if he would just get into his thick skull that her name was Pan Satan, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to be called something so... demeaning to his station as "Prince" of the Saiyans.

He growled at her, before uncrossing his arms, and walking towards her. "Onna, why weren't you not at training this morning?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I didn't feel like fighting this morning. Maybe I wanted to sleep in for once."

"Onna, have no need for extra sleep! You are a Saiya-jin! And we could go without sleep for three weeks if we had to!"

"Well, we don't! And I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to act like you can control me!" Just then, Trunks walked in, a bit startled by their arguing.

"Dad, Pan. What's going on?" The purple haired genius asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Nothing. Veggie-head is just being annoying like always."

"Onna!"

"What!"

"If you call me that I'll-"

"You'll what? Throw a hissy fit like the big ass baby you are?" He formed a Ki ball in his hand, tensing up as if he was about to attack, but she merely crossed her arms in defiance, silently daring him to attack her.

"Guys, calm down!" Trunks stepped between them, trying to keep the peace. After all, they all lived with one another and the tension was more than he could handle. Suddenly, Pan started to feel tears stinging her eyes, and she bit her lipm her feelings getting the best of her.

"You're such a jerk Vegeta! I hate you!" She turned and ran away, heading for her room.

Ever since she met him, he's been distant with her. She and Trunks were really close, and he was like a brother to her, but Vegeta wouldn't allow her anywhere near him, emotionally of course. Trunks tried and tried to reassure her that it wasn't just her, that he felt as if his father was distant with him as well. Hell, he rarely acknowledged the fact that Trunks was his son! Pan wished so much that Vegeta would be like a father to her, but it just wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't lie to herself.

She wanted a father, ever since she was young she knew something was off, but Vegeta wasn't going to take that role onto himself.

When Pan first got her period, Chichi explained to her that she was becoming a woman, that her body would change and that she would be emotional a lot until her body was adjusted to the hormones that it was now creating but she still allowed her emotions to best her, she still allowed her mood swings to take hold, and she felt like a failure. Vegeta treater her like one too, saying that she was a warrior, not a cry baby.

Asshole.

More and more recently, Pan was beginning to think about moving in with her grandmother. At least she wouldn't wake her up at five in the morning for training. She would probably pamper Pan, seeing as how she was the only one left alive that she was related to, and her granddaughter at that. What grandma didn't spoil their grandchild?

Yeah, that offer was sounding more and more like heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? And by the way, I need to ask you guys, who do you think Pan should end up with? This story is mostly about her, after all.<strong>


	4. Family and Hormones

**Chapter 4: Family and Hormones... **

**A/n: I wanted to go more into the relationship between grandmother and grandchild. And as to why Vegeta is weird around her. **

**Gist of this timeline: Goku died when he was supposed to, because future Trunks never appeared. Also, instead of Vegeta dying, I altered it to where he lives. In essence, this story is like the alternate timeline that appears in the series, but because of a single change (Vegeta living), it is completely different in several aspects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

...

...

...

Age 786

"Well, this is it, home sweet home." The older woman said as she and her companion walked into the small house. The years had been rough on her. Losing not only her husband but her only child as well... well, one couldn't blame her for the salt and pepper hair. She was of a short statue, and seemingly frail, like any normal human would be, though according to Trunks and Vegeta, she had been a bit of a fighter in her younger days.

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you Mrs. Son." Pan said as she lugged her bags into the living room, nearly dropping them onto the ground. She hadn't realized she had so much crap. And she was starting to regret bringing everything with her. Thirteen bags! After all, she just needed to get away from Vegeta for a little bit. Not forever.

"Please don't call me that Pan. Call me Grandma, or if that makes you uncomfortable, just Chi-chi is fine." It did. Make her uncomfortable anyway because she barely knew the woman, and you couldn't call a stranger grandma, could you? Though, she had been a big help these past few months with the whole period thing...

"Okay."

"So, um the extra room is just down the hall over there..." Chichi informed her, pointed down the only hall in the place. "It's the last door on the right, and mine is the first on the only one of the left. The bathroom is right next to your room." Pan nodded. "Um, I'll start working on dinner while you get settle in, and if you're not done when it's ready, I'll call you."

"Okay." Chichi sighed and headed towards the back of the living/dinning room and into the kitchen. Pan hoisted her bags up and slowly walked down the hallway, glancing at the doors. There were only three...

When she reached the room, she pushed the door open slowly, the creaking sound it made was loud on her ears and she winced. She would have to have them oiled or something because her ears would begin to bleed if she heard that dreaded sound all day every day.

The room itself was average sized. Not at large as the room she had at Capsule Corp, but big enough. After all, not everyone could live like Trunks and Vegeta. Frowning at the thought of the two males, she tossed the bags onto the floor. There was a twin sized bed with no sheets and a dresser. Thankfully there was also a closet, so she had a little more space for her things.

First things first, she started hanging up her nicer things, because she didn't want them even more wrinkled. And when she finished that, she carefully pulled out her already folded clothing and placed them neatly into the dresser. Then came her sheets. It took her all of thirty seconds to pull them out and force them onto the bed, smoothing out any and all non existant wrinkles.

Seemingly satisfied with the basics covered, the pree-teenaged girl started pulling out her various nick knacks and such, placing them randomly onto the dresser and in the small shelving area in the closet.

"Pan! Dinner!"

Upon hearing Chichi call her, Pan straightened up and wiped her brow. She had gotten a little sweaty while she was putting her things up and straightening things. "Coming!" She headed towards the kitchen, stomach growling loudly. She nearly stopped in her tracks at the sighe before her. On the table was a feast fit for a king. There was a roasted pig in the center, and surrounding it was bowls of green beans, mashed potatoes, corn, and there was even a lemon cake on the counter surrounded by cookies.

Mouthwatering, Pan nearly professed her love for the woman. Wow... just wow. Since she lived with Vegeta and Trunks, she hadn't been able to eat many things, especially sweets. The last time she had cake was on her birthday three years ago, and cookies had been two weeks after said birthday. The ingredients weren't openly available. Briefly she wondered where Chichi aquired the ingredients but her stomach quickly focused her mind on other things. Like eating.

Chichi smiled and handed her some plates.

"I hope this is enough for you." She said kindly, and pan went to town. She quickly filled each plate with food before sitting down and stuffing her face. When she was full, and most of the food was gone, and she could barely hold herself back from licking her plates clean, Pan belched. Chichi made a face at her unlady like belch, but when Pan said 'excuse me,' she quickly forgave the girl who was growing on her.

"Thank you for the meal Chichi, it was very good! Much better than what Vegeta or Trunks makes." Pan said, rubbing her slightly buldging stomach in satisfaction. Chichi blushed at the compliment, but waved it off.

"Thank you Pan. I hope you got enough to eat though. It's been so long since I've cooked for anyone with a saiyan appetite." At Pan's nod, Chichi smiled, and for the first time since she had met her supposed grondmother, Chichi didn't look as old as past decade had aged her.

There was an awkward silence before Chichi pushed back from the table and gathered up the numerous plates loitering on the table. Pan abruptly stood and took them away from her. "Here, I'll help you with that."

"Thank you Pan."

"No biggy. My mom used to tell me that if someone does something kind for you, you need to repay it in kind." There was a sad smile on her face as she thought of her mother, but she pushed her sadness away and started piling the dishes onto the counter. She placed the stopper into the sink and let the water run, after squeezing a bit of soap into the sink, so it would fill with bubbles.

"I would like to hear more about your mother one day, if that's okay." Chichi said. Pan somewhat understood. After all, if Trunks and Vegeta were correct, and she was her granddaughter, Chichi would have curiosities as to who her son had fallen for. Pan's mother. Videl Satan...

"... Maybe." Pan allowed. It might be a while before she felt like opening up about her mom, and she knew that Chichi would understand. For a long time, there was only the sounds of running water, before Chichi broke the silence.

"Goodnight Pan." She said softly.

"Goodnight." She listened to her walk through the house before the amount of suds and quickly filling sink caught her attention. Gently, she placed the dishes into sink, hissing as the hot water scalded her hands.

After standing there for a few minutes to give the water time to cool off a bit, Pan started washing the dinner dishes. It didn't take her too long because since she was six she had been on dish duty. And once she was satisfied with how clean they were, and after stacking them into the cupboards, she wandered into her room. The light was off for Chichi's room, and how soft and evenly she was breathing, she knew she had fallen asleep.

She sighed, and was about to launch herself onto the bed when she saw it. It was placed in the center of her bed, the light catching the frame, nearly blinding Pan when she flipped on the light.

"What the...?"

Crossing the room, she snatched it up, and closely examined it. There was a picture of a young woman and a little boy. The woman had long black hair, and a beautiful smile. She was thin and lean, bending over the child, holding him in her loving and gentle embrace. The child, though it was unclear if it was a boy or girl, had a wide smile on their face as they tried to break free of her grasp. What really caught her attention was what was peaking out from behind the child. And as if on que, her own tail brushed against her wrist.

Could it be? Were the two people in the picture Chichi and... her father?

...

...

...

All night long, Pan had tossed and turned.

She got very few snatches of sleep. And come morning, she was very tired.

It ate at her. The picture. And she could barely sleep because her stomach was doing flips, butterflies going wild. She nearly gave up at around five, but she was finally able to drift off, until the scent of food assaulted her nose, forcing her awake. The moment her eyes opened, her stomach growled, causing her to moan. She thought about just ignoring her hunger until later, but grudgingly her stomach had other ideas.

"Pan, breakfast is ready." Came Chichi's voice from behind the door. Sighing, she stretched and got out of bed. It seemed as if the world was determined to keep her from getting a good nights sleep, so she went with it.

"Coming!" She called, listening to the woman walk back down the hallway. Scratching the back of her head, she shuffled over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes, pulling them on hastily. She'd already showered last nighthoping it would help her sleep, but it hadn't. So she was clean.

After pulling on her shoes, she walked into the bathroom and proceeded to brush out her tangled hair and wash her face. The teeth would come after breakfast.

When she basically floated to the table on the scent of the food, Chichi smiled at her.

"Goodmorning. Did you sleep well?" Chichi asked, nibbling on her meager portions of food.

"... Yeah." She lied, not wanting Chichi to feel guilty for placing the picture in her room.

"Great! I'm glad. So, I was wondering, what are your plans for today?" Pan paused in her swift process of devouring her food, glancing at the woman.

"I was thinking of training today..."

"Oh..." Chichi had a loook of heartbreak on her face. "I see."

The tension was so thick, a butter knife could cut through it.

"Yeah..." Pan quickly finished off her plates of food and moved to grab them when Chichi stopped her.

"No, no. I can get them this morning." Chichi said, piling them up into a single stack.

"Are you sure?" She felt guilty, really she did. And the look on Chichi's face was no help either, but she really needed some time to herself, and training was the best way for that.

"Yes, it's fine. Will you be back in time for lunch?" She asked from the sink, the water already running.

"I... I'll try."

"Okay."

"... Bye." Pan said from the door, the handle in her grip.

"Bye, be safe Pan."

"I will." She pulled the door open and walked out.

...

...

...

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on Pan's exposed skin. Sweat permeated the fabric of her sports bra around her neck and under arms, and her shorts stuck to her thighs. Her shirt was somewhere on one of the many rocks surrounding the small waterfall she had found. A grin wide on her face as she hovered over the edge, glancing down curiously.

She narrowed her eyes, using her slightly inhanced eyesight to look past the splashing waters for any dangers that might be waiting for some adventurous fool to be taken over the edge, into it's depths, never to be seen again. Alive anyway.

Seemingly satisfied by what she saw, she settled on the shallow bed, just before the edge, and ran, allowing gravity to take over. A shrill scream echoed as she plummeted towards the earth, and with seconds to spare, she took a deep breath just as the water engulfed her. The sudden cold caused her tail to bristle,and goosebumps to breakout on her skin.

It was dark, but the water was clear, and she could see everything it's depths had to offer. Luckily, she was right. There were no sharp rocks to batter her. She knew not to fight with the pull of the water, allowing it to pull her downstream. And before too long, where the water was calmer, she broke surface, gasping for air, giggling all the while.

She pulled herself out of the water to lay on a large rock to dry off when she heard it.

"Onna."

Vegeta's vvoice caused her to stiffen and all trace of happiness was gone.

"Veggie-head... how did you find me?" She asked, standing up.

"Tch. As if I wouldn't feel your Ki." He crossed his arms, his glare drilling holes into her.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"Why weren't you at training this morning?" Really, he was here for that...? Pan's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"I didn't feel like it."

He growled, stepping towards her. "That is no excuse onna."

"And what are you going to do about it Vegeta? in case you haven't noticed, you have no authority over me. I can, and will do as I want."

"Onna, you will train with me or you will regret it." He bit out.

She laughed in his face. "More empty threats from the Prince of absolutely nothing and no one, right?"

His ki skyrocketed as his face contorted in rage. "You stupid little bitch." Her eyes narrowed at the name as he continued. "You will do as I say."

"Fuck you." She said, the foreign words tingled her tongue. She had heard the words before from not only Trunks and Vegeta, but her mother as well when she was younger.

A ki ball formed in his hand. Before he could blast her with it, she decked him in the chin, watching him stumble slightly before taking to the sky. He might have had more strength and experience, but she made up for it in speed and agility. She felt his Ki rise even more as he took after her, and she raised her own ki in kind, speeding up. She wasn't sure how she was going to escape him, because if he took to his super saiyan forms, she would be fucked. Royally.

Glancing behind her, she saw his form not even a hundred feet away and gulped.

If she stayed in the sky, he would catch up to her in no time, so she used an old tactic. She flew into the forest, using the trees and shrubbery as obsticals for him.

Fear gripped her as he used ki blasts to disintegrate anything that was in his path of her, and she have to veer left sharply to avoid the blast.

And then he was in front of her, arms crossed.

"Shit." She came to an immediate stop, but still bumped into him, his thick arms stilling her instantly.

"Onna." His voice was deep and threatening.

"Veggie-head." She said evenly, though it came as a surprise for her. With as terrified as she was, she was surprised she could speak at all.

He pulled her down to the ground with him, very forceful, the strength behind it felt as if he was trying to dislocate her shoulder. When their feet were firmly rooted on the ground, he sat on a toppled log, pulling her into his lap, her stomach pressed against his legs. With one arm holding both of hers captive, she wondered what he was going to do when it suddenly hit her. The breath left her as she tensed.

"No!"

He didn't reply as he lifted his arm and brought his open palm down forcefully on her buttocks. The sudden strike caused immediate pain, and she lurched trying to break free of him, tears causing her vision to blur.

"Stop it!"

He ignored her as he lifted his arm once again, before bringing it back down on the already tender flesh of her butt cheek.

"Vegeta, please!" She pleaded, sobbing. She hadn't been spanked in years. It hurt so bad, even now that she was stronger than any human alive. This time, he hesitated when he lift his arm, but continued non the less, giving her several more spanks before stopping. She was openly crying, years dripping down her face and into the dirt. He said nothing as he released his grip on her arms, freeing her, she was limp across his lap, fists pressed against her face as she tried to calm herself. When she had finally stopped crying and was hiccupping, she took several shaky breaths before glancing at his vace.

"Sorry." She mumbled, voice wavering.

He said nothing as he moved his arm again, and for a moment there, she thought he was going to spank her again when his hand pressed gently against her aching bum, and rubbed it softly.

In a way, it felt soothing to her. After all, her mother had done so before after her spankings, but from him... it was different. She looked quizzically in his face, seeing his nostrils flare as he took in a deep breath, breathing in her scent, and his eyes darkened. Snatching his had away haistily, he pulled her to her feet.

She stood on shaky feet as he moved away from her.

Their eyes met and somethign in his caused her face to heat, though it was already red from her crying spell.

"Be at training tomorrow, onna." He said gruffly, the 'or else' unspoken. Nodding, she watching him take off to the sky, feeling his ki heading back towards Capsule Corp.

She frowned and rubbed her bottom, wincing.

"Mean jerk." She huffed and took to the skies as well, only she headed back in the direction they came from, because she had left her shirt back at the waterfall, and it wouldn't do to come home without one.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<br>I hoped the spanking didn't come off as weird.  
>I mean, I know she's like twelve and all, but she was being disrespectful, very disrespectful. And though in human terms, she would be considered a child, for saiyans, she would have probably been mated to someone in the next few years. And the hormones she leaks... lol, well, what do you expect of a saiyan? Also, since she has matured, Vegeta would no longer just see her in a straight laced way. He has some occasions when the instincts kick in, warping his view of her.<br>The next chapter, I'll bring Trunks back, okies?  
>Reviews are very welcome and appreciated. :) <strong>


	5. Preemptive Strike

**Chapter 5: Preemptive Strike**

**A/n: Another weird moment for Vegeta and Pan! And Trunks confronting Vegeta about it! :) I know this chapter is a bit shorter than normal... so I apologize. **

**Gist of this timeline: Goku died when he was supposed to, because future Trunks never appeared. Also, instead of Vegeta dying, I altered it to where he lives. In essence, this story is like the alternate timeline that appears in the series, but because of a single change (Vegeta living), it is completely different in several aspects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

...

...

...

Age 786

Because she had learned her lesson, Pan was on her way to training the next morning. She woke up long before the sun rose, and was dressed and out of the door minutes later. Yesterday when she had gotten back home, Chichi had been upset to learn about Vegeta spanking her and was about to drive to Capsule Corp to give him a piece of her mind when Pan informed her she deserved it. And after telling the older woman why she got spanked, Chichi's eyes narrowed on her.

Frightened, she apologized, though nothing seemed to get the older woman talking to her again until after dinner and Pan called her grandmother. She had been walking over to the sink, preparing to do dishes for the night when Pan, feeling guilty, tugged on her shirt lightly to get her attention and when Chichi looked at her, said, "I'm sorry grandmother."

Seconds later, there was a crash as the dishes Chichi had been carrying dropped to the floor, startling Pan. She was even more startled when the older woman's arms went around her in a tight embrace. After that, Chichi seemed to forget about her getting in trouble earlier until just as they went to bed and she told Chichi that she had to meet with Vegeta in the morning for training.

Her eyes darkened and Pan quickly told her she would make sure to be home for lunch so they could eat together and maybe afterwards, they could go shopping or something. She winced when she said it, but it appeased her grandmother. And she knew that she needed some new clothing anyway. Her hips were coming in and she was beginning to develope breasts, not to mention she had grown another few inches since the last time she had gotten clothes.

At least Chichi was appeased, and she went to bed needing as much sleep as she could get for the morning.

Her bum still had a phantom like ache at the thought of the spanking she recieved from Vegeta yesterday, and she absently rubbed at it as she flew towards Capsule Corp. She wasn't going her top speed, not wanting to wear herself out before she got there, and she didn't even know if he was up yet. Taking her time, she arrived at Capsule Corp just as the sun was rising.

Landing softly on the grass, she scanned the area for Vegeta's ki.

Frowning, she located him inside the house and she let herself in. If she was going to be here for training this early in the morning, he wasn't allowed to sleep through it. She wasn't missing her precious sleep to do sit ups and other useless things. She here to do battle with him. And why not start out with a preemptive strike.

With a giggle, she crept into the kitchen and filled a bucket of water, also dumping in ice to get it as cold as she could. After it was full, she snuck upstairs. She made sure to keep from making any noise as she made her way to Vegeta's room. She even hid her Ki as best she could so he wouldn't be able to sense her coming.

Once the door to his domain was in sight, she had to restrain a giggle from bursting forth and ever so slowly, she crept to the door.

Slowly gripping the doorknob, she twisted the handle, opening the door. Thankfully Trunks kept the house well maintained and nothing creaked. Once the opening was large enough for her to fit inside, she slipped in, bucket in tow. A slow, sadistic smile found its way on her face as she came closer to the bed. And once she was beside it, lifted the bucket, preparing to throw the water on him when his hand snatched her hand, pulling her roughly into bed with him.

Startled, she dropped the bucket onto the floor, which thankfully didn't spill, and struggled against the man.

"V-vegeta!"

"Onna, why are you coming to bed so late?" His voice was husky with desire, and the sound he was making in his chest was causing her to blush. It was like a purr, but distinctly not that of a felines.

"Veggie-head!" She blinked, a bit frightened when his lips trailed down her throat. She stilled when his teeth grazed her neck. "V-vegeta?"

With a husky laugh, his teeth sank into her skin. Crying out, she renewed her struggles. He must have mistook them for something else because he was rubbing his erection against her. It was only when she started hitting his back that his eyes snapped open. The look of horror was would have been comical had she not have to press a hand to the wound he had given her. It hurt, so much.

"Y-you! What are you going here!" He screeched, after he fell out of the bed.

"I was going to pull a prank on you, and then you pulled me into the bed and bit me!" She pouted, tail twitching like crazy. She blushed and looked away from his almost naked form. All he wore were boxers, and the large bulge that was pushed against her was standing at attention, forming a tent in front of him. When he felt the slight draft, he remembered what he was wearing and blushed himself.

"Out!" He roared, and she scurried along to do his bidding.

Knowing she wouldn't have a lot of time, she quickly bandaged the bite mark, spraying herself silly with disinfectant spray. It stung and burned like no other, but it had to be done. She didn't want to get sick or something because he didn't know how to brush his teeth. She knew he didn't because once when she used her toothbrush after dinner, he asked her what it was she was sticking in her mouth.

Shuddering, she fought the urge to scrub the skin raw but she knew it wouldn't help. She sat down on the couch in the living room, turned on the t.v. and waited.

Thirty minutes later, Pan found herself sparring with the prince.

Once he was fully dressed and showered, she could tell he had from his slightly damp hair, he stalked into the room and ki blasted the television away. Startled, she turned to him and gulped at the dark look on his face.

"Gravity Machine. Now." She hopped off of the couch and ran outside.

When he met her inside, she was cowering a bit at the other end of the room, fear drenching the air. He scowled at her, and proceeded to power up a Ki blast. She was a bit surprised at their training. It wasn't as intense because before most of his attacks, she caught his eyes wandering towards the bandage on her neck and he would hesitate.

She got in a lot of hits on him this way, and after a while, he stopped their training, growing frustrated.

"Go home." He said abruptly after her last kick landed. She halted immediately, frowning at him.

"B-but training-" He snarled, interrupting her.

"Go."

...

...

...

When his father had been causing a mess in the kitchen that afternoon, making lunch, it woke Trunks up. He'd had a late night last night, working on papers for the company. After all, he was the president now, and someone had to do the paperwork. It might as well be him... though the late nights were beginning to get to him.

He had been considering hiring someone to help him out. He knew he needed an assistant but he didn't know who he could trust.

And he had a day off today and was going to spend it catching up on sleep, but his father woke him up when there was an explosion in the kitchen. When he rushed down there, he fell over laughing at the sight of his father covered in flour.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled at his son, though his command only caused Trunks to laugh even harder, clutching his sides in pain. "Clean this up boy!"

Trunks watched as Vegeta stalked out of the room, most likely heading to his room for a shower. Once the giggles were out of his system, he started cleaning up the room.

But when the flour was no longer permeating the air in the room, he detected Pan's scent. Though faint, it was noticeable. Eyes wide, he scanned the area for Pan's Ki, wondering where she was if she was here, only her Ki wasn't on the property, rather it was fluctuating wildly at her new residence.

She was upset, and he knew it had to do with his father. It almost always was him. Scowling, he marched upstairs to his fathers room and banged on the door.

"Dad!" The door swung open a minute later, Vegeta was standing there dripping wet, clutching a towel around his waist.

"What boy?" His father growled out.

"What did yo do to Pan?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"What business is it of yours?"

"I'll repeat myself once. What. Did. You. Do. To. Pan?" Trunks was like his mother in many ways, but he did take after his father in others, and being stubborn was something he aquired from both of them. And he would not back down. Pan was like his sister after all.

"I marked her, okay?" Vegeta bit out.

"You... marked her?" Trunks asked if unsure as to what he was hearing.

"Yes! I was asleep and thought she was your mother." Trunks frowned.

"Wait, what does it mean when you bit someone?" Vegeta blushed.

"It means, I made her my mate boy." Immediately it clicked into place. He might not have known everything about his father's culture, but he knew what a mate was.

"WHAT? Dad, how could you?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! The brat was in my room!"

"She's twelve!"

"You think I don't know?"

"It's sick!"

"I know! But I can't be undone!"

"Damnit Dad!" Trunks started banging his head against the wall, frustration eating at him. Vegeta sighed and after adjusting his towel, crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. The ritual isn't complete?"

"How?" Trunks blinked in surprise.

"She didn't bite me back." He let out a sigh in relief.

"Keep it that way."

"Tch. I plan on it."

"Good." There was a small silence before Vegeta started walking towards the bathroom.

"Now get out of my room." Trunks complied with his fathers wishes.

It had been a week since the incident had occured between Vegeta and Pan. Well, it was what Trunks had taken to refering to it. Since it happened, Pan had been by only once or twice, and that was to spar with Vegeta. He was saddened that they rarely got to see the girl, because it was like she was a part of the family, up until she started her period at least.

When that happened, father had begun acting weird around her. It wasn't as if he was entirely innocent either. Trunks felt oddly attracted to the girl and it freaked him out at first, then his father explained what was going on and it made a lot of sense. Though, it didn't stop him from distancing himself from the girl.

He knew she hated that they were being weird around her, but it wasn't something he could change. Just last week, he caught himself sniffing her! Him. Sniffing. Her! The moment he noticed he was doing it, he practically ran away from her. And in a way, he was kind of happy she moved in with her grandmother. She was safe... up until this morning.

He sighed, and pushed his paper work aside. Rising from his seat behind his desk, he walked over to the window, glancing out.

Thankfully, the city was being reconstructed and civilization was being rebuilt after the androids. The sight behold to him reflected that. Capsule Corp was one of the first building to have been rebuilt. And it was the headquarters of the city. Capsule Corp was like a beacon for many. Here, there were secure jobs for any who came looking, from cooking to construction. And those who worked recieved things they needed, like supplies and such instead of paper money. There was no more need for that since there weren't many people left in the populace. They fell back onto the trade and barter system humanity had used oh so many years ago.

This also helped get rid of any gangs in the area. Who needed to work for them when things they needed would be supplied with some legitimate work?

"Mr. Briefs?" Came the voice of Kimi, his new assistant. She hesitantly stepped inside, clutching a folder to her bosom. She was a few years older than him, about twenty three, and had long red hair that she kept in a ponytail towards the side of her neck, her hair lain the front of her blouse. Ever since he had interviewed her, he had an urge to run his fingers through her hair.

He fought the urge to do so now.

Trunks glanced at her. "Yes?"

"The President is on line one." She said, blushing. She was still shy around him, and he wondered briefly if her daughter had the nervous habit he'd noticed of her. The whole, picking at her clothing when taking in front of someone.

"Thank you Kimi." He smiled his thanks and walked over to his desk as she left his office, quietly shutting it shut behind her. He picked up the phone, and settled back in behind his desk. "Yes, Mr. President?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<br>I was trying to add some depth to Trunks as well as show some of his relationship with his father. And Vegeta isn't the only one having weird moments with Pan. ;) Trunks has them too. **

**Reviews are very welcome and appreciated. :) **


End file.
